This Core will provide integral support for the design, data management, analysis, and interpretation for each of the four projects. Specifically, the Core analysis activities will include 1) model-based (parametric) and model-free (nonparametric) linkage analysis; 2) family-based and case-control association testing for fine mapping; 3) quantitative trait loci (QTL) analysis and expression QTL analysis; 4) microarray analysis; and 5) model building and validation for prediction. In addition, the Core will interact with the Genotyping and Sequencing Core C and Clinical Core D, and the Projects to ensure the quality, reliability, safety, and availability of the relevant data and results. The Core will provide computational and informatics expertise and facilities to the Projects and other Cores.